Searing Gorge
Searing Gorge is a contested zone in the Eastern Kingdoms for players in the range of level 48-52. For the Alliance, the entrance to Searing Gorge in Loch Modan is locked until the character obtains the Key to Searing Gorge from a series of quests that culminate in the level 48 quest:"At Last!". An alternate path can be found in the Badlands just south of Kargath. The Searing Gorge is home to a group of exceptionally stout dwarves called the Thorium Brotherhood, who have split from the Dark Iron Clan. Characteristics History Just like Blackrock orcs and their allies dominate Burning Steppes, so do Dark Iron dwarves dominate Searing Gorge. A large population of Dark Iron dwarves, War Golems and Elementals resides in this dark mountainous area. The climate is very similar to the one of Burning Steppes, due the fact that was the same catastrophe that blackened both: the summoning of Ragnaros. Searing Gorge is a part of Khaz Modan, and was a mountains region, part of the Redridge Mountains, but was shattered by the summoning of Ragnaros. Large mining operations are undergone in an underground area called The Cauldron, a giant excavation site forming a huge rift in the middle of Searing Gorge. The Slag Pit lies within The Cauldron and is an underground mining site rich with multiple types of ore. The mining work is mainly done by slave labour, which consists for the most part of captured enemies. Ever since the Dark Iron dwarves had their capital, Thaurissan, destroyed by the summoning of Ragnaros, they have searched for a landmass to control for their filthy industrious works. Searing Gorge was the obvious choice, due to low military presence, scarce population, and few settlements, easily destroyable. The dwarven garrisons were soon overrun by a massive Dark Iron invasion. Which forced them to retreat to Loch Modan, and seal the passage. This area is normally sealed and players can only enter it by traversing through Blackrock Mountain or by obtaining the key, which follows a series of quests. Recently, however, the Horde garrisons stationed near Kargath, in the Badlands, have grown curious about the use of the area for tactical purposes, and have cut a narrow pass, though the mountains, south of their encampments. Recently, the Thorium Brotherhood built a settlement in this area called Thorium Point. Geography Maps Sub-Regions Dungeons None (See Blackrock Mountain) Raid Dungeons None (See Blackrock Mountain) Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Firewatch Ridge Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Thorium Point * Ironforge * Kargath, the Badlands * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes * Flame Crest, Burning Steppes Regions Adjacent to Searing Gorge Notable Characters Searing Gorge is home to several characters of note. At Thorium Point, Hansel Heavyhands seeks aid in the battle against the golems, spiders, and incendosaurs of the region. Master Smith Burninate attempts to create fiery flux with the help of trustworthy individuals. And from his guarded spot nearby, Kalaran Windblade sends bold adventurers into the holdings of the Dark Irons in an attempt to burn down all of their sentry towers. For a complete list of characters, see List of Searing Gorge NPCs. Quests Alliance In Zone * - Drops from Margol the Rager ** - To Ironforge *** - Return to Mountaineer Pebblebitty in Loch Modan * - Escort Dorius from Grimesilt Dig Site to the gate. ** - Take the singed letter to Ironforge *** - Find the archaeology team in the mines **** ***** * ** * - Elemental Leatherworking Neutral In Zone * - Tailoring ** *** * ** * - Random drop from Dark Iron Dwarves. * - Listen to Kalaran Windblade as he tells his story ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* * * * * * * * Resources * Herbs ** Firebloom * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Dark Iron Deposit (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Small Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Dark Iron dwarves * Fire elementals * Golems * Incendosaurs * Lava elementals * Nightmares * Spiders * Thunder lizards Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Blackrock Mountain lies between the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes. It is home to Blackrock Depths (Level 52-60 Instance), Blackrock Spire (Level 54-60 Instance), Molten Core (Level 60 Raid Instance) and Blackwing Lair (Level 60 Raid Instance). Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Searing Gorge Category:Crags